Kagome the beyblader!
by DV Anime Productions
Summary: Kagome finally finished her mission in the federul era but now the well close. She is now being sent to her cousin ginga's house. Now having another mission, help Ginga and his friends destroy the dark nebula! rest of the summary inside. pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome finally finished her mission in the federul era but now the well close. She is now being sent to her cousin ginga's house. Now having another mission, help Ginga and his friends destroy the dark nebula! Also who knew Kagome was an ace in beyblade! there will be pairings.

Donna: hey i dont own beyblade or inuyasha (i wish i did T~T) well i hope u enjoy

Prologe

"kagome are you ready to see your cousin ginga?"Kun-loon asked kagome.

"Ummm ya..."kagome said quietly looking at a photo of her federal friends.

"oh dear dont be sad they will be okay and they would want you to be happy." kagome mom assured her.

Ya...

"come on your taxi Is waiting." kagome mom said leaving kagome's room.

Kagome packed up here photo gently and took in inhale and left her room.

In the taxi

Kagome sat down and looked out the window. It was last week that the well closed, and she was a major mess.

Her mom asked her cousin's dad if she could stay at there house so she could start over.

but It wasn't the first time that she went to ginga's house she went when she was 12. She remember herself playing beyblade with her beyblade, pure pegasus, oh how she loved it.

She also remembered hyoma and that... What his name well he was a dog Thingy.

but She couldn't wait to see ginga.

The taxi stopped.

"Kagome come out we need you to get to your plane", souta said.

"Hai hai."

"Kagome I'm going to miss you" her family said hugging her.

Kagome hugged back and told them that she will call and write.

She waved good bye, went into the plane, sat down, and fell asleep.

donna: okay i hope that was good. well i was wondering who kagome should be paired with maybe Kyouya Tategami or someone idk. Well please review .


	2. meeting the gang!

Chapter 2

Donna: Hi hi remeber i dont own beyblade or inuyasha (i wish i did -3-) well enjoy

"Genga why are you so hyper today!"Madoka asked.

Genga smiled, " my cuz is coming today!"

"cuz?" the whole team said in unsion.

"yup" genga nodded he then looked at the time

horror spread on his face

"Oh my god im late i have to pick up kagome from the airport!"

Kenta laughed and thought ," that is so Genga."

Genga stopped worring for a sec and asked his friends "do you want to go to?"

The gang looked at each other and nodded

Genga smiled, "Lets gooo!"

######with kagome#####

"huh where is genga he should have been here waiting for me, oh well" kagome sighed and sat down at a nearby bench.

She sat down and got out a small bag.

She smiled at the bag and opened it. It had a beyblade eqiment in there and also a beyblade.

Kagome picked up the beyblade and smiled at it.

The beyblade had a pink energy wheel, the bolt was white and had a pink pegasus on it, the tip was an rf tip with red rubber and insted of blue it was pink, these top looked like a normal pegasus beyblade but it was special.

The elders in gengas village knew her miko powers so they got a special beyblade for her.

The beyblade is kinda like an arrow kagome could put her miko powers in it to make it stronger but she never did it before caue there was no need to.

Kagome kept staring at the beyblade until someone called her name.

Kagome place her beyblade in her bag and stood up to see her cousin genga with some people.

kagome walked towerd genga and hugged him telling him how much she missed him.

Genga told her the same thing until kagome asked who are these people.

"Oh these are my friends thats Kyoya Tatagane."

a green haired guy just nodded in greeting

kagome nodded back

"these is Kenta Yumiya

Another green haired boy waved and beamed at kagome

kagome smiled and nodded back

these is Madoka Amano

a girl waved kagome waved back

these is Benkei Hanawa

a guy with an hat said hey kagome replied back, Hi

Kagome beamed at genga

"wow you got a lot of friends genga!"

"I know but hey lets leave the airport and grab something to eat."

"K"

then the group including the newcomer went somewhere to eat.

Donna: that seemed very short i know i will make it longer i promise well please review


	3. Chapter 3

Beyblade

Donna: sorry for not updating my brain got lost -.- so ya i hope u enjoy

"yoshi that was really yummy!" kagome said smiling

"I'm glad u liked it kags!" ginga said

Kagome smiled at her cuz and she started to talk to his friends. She noticed something that green haired teen wasent there.

She looked past the group to see the teen walking in the back of the group.

Kagome started to walk toward him with a smile.

She waved and said hi. Kyoya just looked at her and snorted.

Kagome looked at

Him with a confuse face.

An annoying wench like you talking to me ha! Kyoya smirked

Kagomes eyes widen but then her bangs started to cover her eyes.

Did he say wench! Kagome thought her eyes flashed red.

She started to tremble she closed her eyes and she opened them em to see a normal blue color. But the eyes were enraged.

Ginga noticed kagome was gone until he heard kyoya say wench towered kagome.

Ginga knew her adventures and what happened to her he clenched his teeth.

What will happen to kagome!

Kagome looked up to see not kyoya but inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..." she whispared. She shook her head she knew it was not inuyasha but that green haired prick.

How DARE you call me a wench! Kagome yelled with piercing eyes.

The group flinched especially kyoya.

"Oh no" ginga whispared

I will show you I'm not a wench i will battle you beyblade style!

"Fine" kyoya smirked "but don't cry when you lose!"

Kagome snarled an animalistic snarl. Kagome looked at ginga and asked where we could battle.

#%##at an arena#%##%#

1

2

3

LET IT RIP!

Pure Pegasus vs. rock Leone

I'm not going easy on you!

Kyoya yelled to his opponent.

I hope not.. Kagome smirked

Rock leone use

100 fang fury

Leone was about to attack pure Pegasus which would have made him win since pure Pegasus was on the edge.

Kagome gasped and kyoya smirked but he didn't expect kagome to smirk...

Pure Pegasus use feather arrow!

A Pegasus formed behind her beyblade it lifted it wings.

Feathers flew through the air turning into one arrow.

The arrow emited pink energy and it hit rock leone on its tip.

The top's speed stop and it...fell.

Kagome smirked but pouted that was way too easy.

She picked up her beyblade the group surrounded her saying WOW or how you do that.

While kyoya glared at kagomes back.

Ginga just looked at the two and sighed "why am i not surprised.":

Done!

Donna: finally im done i might not be the best battle but at least i tried and well i need to tell u something

I love how people make this there fave story or fav author but i kinda wished that people will a review a little bit more i might get more motivated but it is okay I'm still glad that people read this and thanx ^^.

Bye bye!


	4. seeing old freinds

Donna:hey guys I have nothing to say but that I do not own beyblade or Inuyasha

Enjoy

Seeing old friends

Normal pov

"ugh that guy was so annoying!" kagome growled

Ginga just smiled at his cousin and looked up at the blue sky.

"hey ginga how long will it take to get back to the village?"

Ginga thought for a sec

"actually we are almost there."

"yaaaa whoever gets there last is a rotten egg!"

Then kagome ran off.

"hey!" ginga ran to catch up to kagome but slowed down a bit to rest until

"sttttooooppp!"

Ginga's head snapped toward the direction of the of the yelling

"that was kagome!"

Ginga ran toward kagome's direction but sweatdropped.

Kagome wasen't hurt but was tickled by hyouma.

"yo hyouma!" ginga shouted waving

Hyouma looked up from kagome who was panting and smiled

"hey! Did you know kagome's back!"

Ginga just snorted

"no dur of course I did!"

Hyoma laughed and remember kagome on the floor

"sorry kagome I was just happy to see you."

Kagome laughed while standing up and dusting off the dirt on her.

"it is fine I missed you hyouma-kun ."

Kagome hugged the now red hyouma.

"ee-rrr I missed you too kagome."

Ginga just chuckled a bit

"kagome is going to win many people's hearts." He thought

"hey ginga hurry up remember whoever is last to the villege is a rotten egg!"

Ginga looked up and saw kagome and hyouma running away.

Ginga just laughed

"Wait up!"

Donna:sorry it is short but I will try to make it longer I guess this is kinda a filler story but oh well if u want the next chap just give

2 reviews!

Thanks ja ne minna~


	5. NEED TO READ

Donna: hey guys sorry im so terrible late im kinda grounded and well this is not a story but I need to ask

Im making new stories but I wont do more then one more so I need a vote (remember im going to do all of this but one at a time with the other stories I have)

Kagome in the naruto world (I really love this idea) the summary: naruto meets someone like him when he is a kid. She is a demon a lot of people hate her, she has dreams to becomes hokaga, and she want a friend. So when they meet and separate what will happen what will happen when they meet again.

Kagome in the pokemon world summary: ash and the gang heard there was a new trainer around and she is strong. She has pokemon people never saw before, her stragy is awesome, people think she has the luckest life in the world. But does she? When she and the gang meet up will ash fall in love or maybe paul? Who is she really? Who are these pokemon, and why is she sooo… different (I think this is interesting)

Kagome in any world you want her to be just tell me and I might accept

Kagome in her world (u pick a pairing)

Kagome in the naruto world summary: orchimaru has a new test subject other then sasuke. Who is she is she evil is she powerful what is she to orchimaru and sasuke. What will people think if she says she loves them both and when sasuke tries to kill orchimaru who side will she chose. The one she loves dearly or the one who took her in?

Or a story in the naruto world hunger games or whatever and people could enter there oc

Thanks all of you who have reviewed and I will update all of my stories this weekend thanks! XD


	6. darkness appears

Donna: whats sup sorry for the lonnnnnggg wait I was busy you know school I have a crammed list of to dos and fanfiction wont let me. So I hope you enjoy the story ooohhh and before I forget the results for the vote is : the pokemon world! So im going to get that started soon

"HA I beat you two mahahaha cough cough!"

Ginga started to laugh at Kagome's comment but stopped when he felt something weird and dark…. He looked at Kagome and Hyoma they seemed alert.

"you sensed that guys?"

"Yup"

"uh huh"

"what should we do?"

"Go after it, come on!"

The group started to run toward the dark energy. All wonder what will happen. Will it be bad or….. good?

_somewhere else_

I finally found the girl I was looking for…. A man wearing a cape and a huge smirk. He started to chuckling but laughed manically.

"I WILL RULE THE WORD HAHAHAHA!"

Once the words were said darkness became bigger and bigger….

What will happen?

Donna: I know it is short buuut I have other stories to write and I will make the next chap longer welll bi bi :3


	7. NOTE

Hey guys its me DV. –dodges all the balls, pillows, etc- I know I havent updated its just school started and computar acess has been low…. So yeah im planning..no not planing I promise ill make an update around Friday, saterday or Sunday but my goal is too update evey live story I have by Monday. So yea~

-DV

-hands everyone a "forget-me-not"-

P.S if you guys ever read my profile I have a "staff" and well Vinie me buddy is gone. –sobs- SHES DEAD WAHH jk she went to LA so the shugochara crossover is held for a bit. So yea the V from DV is currently gone. :'[


	8. BIG INFO MUST READ

Hey Guys! Been a LONG time, and I know.. I made a bunch of excuses saying that I would redo my stories and I never did. BUT Now I am! It will take a bit to get to EVERYONE of them, but I will eventually.

Anywho! Im going to move all my stories to my new account "Soulies"

So you'll will be seeing the stories reuploaded again, BUT better and approved.

Dont worry the old versions will be up on here so its okay~

See you guys who are still with me!

Love you 3


End file.
